Captivated by your imprint
by alynawt
Summary: Fifteen years after Quil imprinted on Claire, he finally sees her in a new light. How they both discover new feelings and territory! Will contain lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to S. Meyer.

I slowed my elongated stride down to a slight trot when Claire's bedroom window came into view. I stopped and listened for her slow even breathing as she slept. It was the most important sound in the world to me. It was exactly what happened to get me through rather boring nights on patrol, when I wanted nothing more to be in her arms.

Not that I would be in her arms as of yet. Since I imprinted on her 15 years ago, I had loved to watch Claire grow up to take care of her and then become her best friend. She always brought a smile to my face, and made me relax like no one else could. But that wasn't the case any longer.

Ever since Claire had turned seventeen, two months ago, I have been pining after her every minute of every day. No longer were my thoughts innocent- like that of a best friend. The attraction for one's imprint was something Sam and the others had told me about, but not something I was able to comprehend until now. Of course I have always thought Claire to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but now… Now the power of our connection made me long to caress her, to kiss her, to make her mine so that everyone knew it.

Of course Claire knew I had imprinted on her. I couldn't keep a secret from her if my life depended on it. At the time I told her, it hadn't changed anything between us because she was too young, and I could only see her as something like a little sister. I didn't know how to bring up the subject again, without making it awkward. "_Hey Claire! So I… um..uh..I am madly in love with you!"_ That did sound stupid or anything. I would probably sound deranged and scare her away. I had no idea in knowing how she felt about me anymore seeing as how we had been nicely avoiding the topic.

I pawed at the ground and groaned, wishing I knew what I was doing. I would feel terrible with myself if I rushed her, made her feel uncomfortable. So I tucked my feelings down and got up to find were the rest of the pack mates patrolling were at.

As I picked up my pace leaving Claire's calm breathing behind, I thought of scenarios in my head of how I could tell her. They all seemed to be bad, and Jacob started to laugh. An annoying thing about being a werewolf is other people reading your thoughts. No privacy. _Quil, you really worry too much! She isn't going to shut you down; it's more than likely she feels the same way…" _Maybe finding the others wasn't in my best interest. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone-but Claire.

I phased back into my body, and grabbed the pair of shorts that were attached to my leg. I slipped them on as I climbed up the side of my house, just as the sun was about to rise. Once through my window I climbed into my bed with every intention of sleeping for a few hours, then going and finding Claire. Just being so close to her made me long to see her. But in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't be able to hold her the way I wanted to later today. That thought irritated me as I drifted off into a frustrated sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CPOV

"Nessie, you cannot expect me to wear this!" I practically screeched. It was the middle of summer, and one of the rare days that Washington had some sunshine. We were planning to go enjoy the sun on the beach. What she had not informed me was that Alice had seen the weather approaching for today, and bought us both new bathing suits. To say they were revealing was an understatement. I wasn't to keen on showing my body, especially if there was a potential Quil could see me.

For the past year and a half I was always overly cautious of what I wore around Quil. I was always worried he was going to be sexually interested in me. When the crossover from friend to lover would take over. I didn't want to help it along by showing off my body. Especially since I was in love with Quil before he was in love with me. I didn't want my newly there chest to help him along. To say I was a late bloomer was definitely true.

"Claire, it's just a bathing suit! I think you look amazing!" Nessie said to me as her smile grew wider. "Now hurry up! I don't want the sun to disappear when we haven't enjoyed it yet!" Nessie said over her should as she left my room and started down the stairs. She was right, if I wanted to be truthful. I looked pretty good. I was skinny, but curvy in all the right places. I was tall that just made all the curves more pronounced on my figure. The breasts that had practically appeared over night were practically bursting out of this top. My long black hair only added to the look. I was covering up just to be safe!

I walked down the stairs with a sweatshirt and shorts on. Nessie gave me one look, shaking her head. "You are ridiculous!" she huffed. I thought it was a perfect solution. "I'll take it off it you know who isn't there." I said knowing he would be there. My smile couldn't help but grow. Quil always showed up where I was.

About twenty minutes later, we had finally got the blanket that we planned to lay on just right. Nessie lay right out and basked in the sun. "I think I am going to see how the water feels." I told Nessie, already walking off.

"Just take it off already…" I heard her mumble in my direction. A sly smile spread across my face. Nessie was the only one who knew I was trying to hide my newly developed body from Quil. So far it was working out perfectly well- since I never took a risk with it. I was beginning to regret it though, because it was really hot. I could feel myself begin to sweat as I reached the water and the foamy wave lapped at my feet. Maybe I should just give up trying to hide it. I laughed to myself as I imagined if it would affect Quil at all. I closed my eyes and let the water drift over my feet thinking about it.

Suddenly strong arms that I recognized instantly grabbed me from behind and spun me in circles. Both our laughter blended together perfectly as he set me down only to grab my waist as I stumbled. Being dizzy was one thing I wasn't necessarily good with.

A bright smile spread over my face, followed quickly by a blush seeing Quil's muscular chest. He looked so gorgeous in nothing but his bathing suit that clung low to his hips. I found myself following the trail of hair on his lower abdomen followed by the perfect V that led my eyes downward. I snapped my head upwards biting my lip nervously as I met his eyes. Please don't tell me he just saw that! "Hi Quil." I said as composed as I could.

"Claire could you tell me why on earth you are wearing a sweat shirt?!" Quil teased me. "If you don't take it off this minute I am throwing you sweat shirt in all in the water!" He laughed and lunged for me playfully. I let out a slight scream and ran in the opposite direction. Of course I was no match; he had my waist in his large, warm hands in a matter of seconds. "Off with it Claire." I knew there was no way I was going to win. If I let him throw me in the water he would still insist I take it off. For some reason the memory of how I looked before leaving the house made me brave.

"Fine you win." I told him, and his smile grew huge. "Claire, when are you going to learn I always do?" He laughed but not for long.

"Since you won why don't you do the honors?" I questioned and raised my arms over my head, inviting him to undress me. His eyes suddenly grew wide but quickly went back to unreadable. His warm hands brushed the skin at my waist as he reached and slowly pulled the sweat shirt over my head.

Before I met his eyes again I quickly stepped out of my shorts. "There. All better." I said risking a glace at his eyes after hearing his sharp intake of breath. His eyes were huge and his jaw was hanging slightly ajar.

QPOV

I wasn't expecting this at all. I knew Claire was beautiful, tall and skinny. But where did those come from? How had I not noticed that her breasts had almost tripled in size! Or the way her legs curved, or how her hair in the slight breeze tickled her back? She was so overwhelming breathtaking that it took me a moment to realize I was staring. "Wow, Claire…" I managed to say, trying to keep my jaw from hanging open. I must have looked like a complete idiot. "You look beautiful" I said meeting her eyes.

A slight blush graced her cheeks as she shoved me towards the water. "You don't look that bad yourself tiger!" Claire said backing us towards the water. I snorted tiger?

"Babe I'm a werewolf, not a tiger in case you forgot?" I teased as the water splashed up around our waists now. Her response was to jump up onto my back as she used to do when she was little. "Well if you are a werewolf, aren't you supposed to be attracted to your imprint?" She mumbled almost so low that I could barely hear what she had said.

"Claire, what do you mean by that?" I asked looking over my shoulder, and I felt her grow ridged.

* * *

Authors Note: Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Anything you'd like to see so far? Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to S. Meyer.

_"Claire, what do you mean by that?" I asked looking over my shoulder, and I felt her grow ridged._

CPOV

Oh gosh, I could not believe that I had actually said that out loud! What was I thinking!? Quil might not even see me like that yet! And here I am, acting like a complete moron.

Quil had turned around to look me in the eyes, but I turned from him. "Nothing, I am going to go check on Nessie…" I said as I swam away from him with the help of the waves. I could honestly be such an idiot at times.

When I reached the shore I picked up my sweater and shorts and hastily donned them again. I ran towards Nessie who was now snuggled up against Jake. "Hey Nessie, if you don't mind I'm going to walk home. I'll talk to you sometime soon." I hurriedly said seeing Quil about 200 feet away, heading towards us. I didn't want to meet his eyes so soon. I didn't want him to see through what I said- which he normally always did.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Nessie lifted her head up squinting against the sun up at me. "Nothing!" I yelled since I had already started towards home. I picked up my pace quickly, practically sprinting into a trail in the woods that would lead me quickly to my house. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt around Quil, that I could just let something like that slip out.

In the back of my mind, I knew why I felt so angry and appalled. I didn't want Quil to call me beautiful anymore. I wanted him to show me how I was beautiful. Quil called me beautiful every day of my life since I was two! I wanted him to have reacted more to what I had been hiding, but I clearly was wrong. Why did I have to feel like this before he felt it for me? What was I supposed to say to him? So even though you see me as your sister basically, I want you?

I could almost see my house when I heard faint footsteps approaching me. I knew who was behind me without even having to look. I ducked off the path and ran towards the back door as fast as I could. I shut the door and locked it just as his hand tried to twist it open.

I ran up to my room feeling the prickling feeling of tears desiring to spill over. I was almost positive Quil would already be in my room, so I bite my lip and took a deep breath. Before opening the door though, I whispered his name, "Quil?" All of a sudden I felt this huge magnetic pull that was trying to draw me into my room. I knew Quil was there, I had no doubt.

I opened the door with my eyes closed and backed up against the door, clicking it shut. I heard his footsteps approach as he brushed aside a strand of my hair. My eyes fluttered open and his eyes were staring into mine intently. His face was calm and composed, the opposite of my reaction to him being this close. My breath sped up and my heart began to race as if I was running a marathon. I couldn't help myself as my eyes drifted down towards his lips.

"Claire?" Quil whispered capturing my attention again as I blushed scarlet. He had seen me staring longingly at his lips! But I couldn't help it; I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

It was almost as if the world was slowing down; like this moment was solely meant for us. So slow it was almost painful, Quil bright his lips down to mine, as I stretched up on my tip toes to meet him. Cautiously his lips brushed gently against mine, and a delicious shiver rippled down my back. My arms slowly slip up his chest and wrapped around his neck seeking for more.

Quil gently brought his body to mine, and pressed his into mine. The feel of him against me blazed my skin. He was so warm, so overwhelming. He brought his lips back to mine and gently titled my head as he ran his hand down my neck. Our lips shyly came together and broke away again and again.

Quil brushed his tongue over my bottom lip just as I heard the front door shut. "Claire? Are you home?" My mother inquired, and I heard her tread on the foot of the stairs. "I got you a new sleeping bag for your trip, Sweetie." I had gone rigid in Quil's arms.

"Stay." I whispered, my eyes begging, pleading him to not show ourselves to the world. It was just us, only us. Quil smiled gently at me and whispered back, "I'll see you tomorrow love, bright and early." He said backing away and quickly slipping out the window just before my mother reached the door.

Did I forget to mention that tomorrow was our traditional camping trip? Quil and I had gone camping together since I was 5 years old, but this year was different. I usually looked forward to the trips, they were always my favorite part of summer, but now I couldn't control the whirlwind of butterflies that gathered in my stomach. Four full days alone-with Quil. Before today I thought of how painful it would be, being alone with him, wanting to tell him, but now. Now I wanted to feel his lips against mine again. I wanted to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and wrap my fingers into his hair.

"Claire, have you started packing?" My mother demanded of me as she knocked on the door. I quickly stepped away from it as if it had burned me. "Uhm, I had a pile of clothes somewhere…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to S. Meyer.

QPOV

What had I possibly been thinking? It wasn't supposed to happen like that! I wanted to be sure; I wanted to wait for her! I was furious with myself at how little self control I felt around Claire. She made me completely senseless when I was in her presence.

Of course there was no way I could completely regret kissing her. The taste of her lips still suffocated all my other senses and made it hard to think. I had imagined, dreamed of the day ever since she was so little, of when we could share our love together in such a way. The fact that it was so close, and yet I was fighting so hard against it- to slow it down- was killing me. It was like trying to take a deep breath after having the wind knocked out of you without coughing.

It was such a confusing pain that tonight as I laid in my bed, I almost wish Claire had found a boyfriend to hold on to while I struggled. But that made the least bit of sense in my mind. Maybe it would be easier for her if she had loved someone first, before me. But I couldn't make myself believe that I wasn't doing something wrong. The sexual thoughts were on a constant rampage but they only made me sick with desire. I didn't understand how I was supposed to view Claire- when it would be okay.

Sam had warned me that I had to be prepared to wait. I had to be absolutely sure, that we were both ready; both on the same page. She was such a deep part of me, the core part of me, that I didn't know how to control what I was feeling.

Morning was only a few short hours away, and the daunting idea of spending four days alone and three long nights with her just a few feet away in the next tent was too much. I had to fix that. I couldn't breathe with the thought of trying to act natural, trying to pretend to be her best friend. Just couldn't.

I quickly dialed the phone and when it picked up I let a sigh of relief go. "Jacob. Can you do me a favor? Please?" I rambled on begging him, explaining myself over and over again.

Finally, as the red numbers of my alarm clock displayed 4:30, I relaxed enough to let sleep wash over me.

CPOV

After I had hurriedly convinced my mom that I didn't need help packing, I sank gratefully against the wall. My legs had never felt so weak before in my life, and I couldn't quite catch my breath or rid my mind of thoughts of him. So I tried just to concentrate on the sound of my breathing, the only part of me that felt like I still knew how to do. My hands were beginning to ache by how hard I was gripping the carpet beneath me.

My bag for tomorrow was sitting on my bed, beckoning to me. I knew I had to pack it quickly before tomorrow morning, especially if I wanted my mother to stay downstairs but it reminded me of Quil every time I looked at it.

Despite that, I slowly crawled over to my closest and began to pull out the clothes I would need for camping and decided to concentrate very thoroughly on that act. I couldn't let my thoughts wander and I fought them with all my might.

Finally, I the once opposing bag on my bed was now bursting full of the things I would need over the next few days. Unfortunately this was the only thing for the trip I was ready for. I didn't know how I was supposed to sleep in a separate tent, so close to him, and ignore it. It reminded me of one of our first camping trips together.

I was six and I heard a howl hoot and three seconds later I was clawing at Quil's tent. He opened it with a confused and groggy look on his face as I flew into his arms. I clung to him and begged him not to let "it" get me. It took him longer than a half hour to figure out what "it" was.

A nervous laugh slipped through my lips at the memory. How much easier everything was, so long ago. I got up and stretched, cramped, after sitting for so long on the floor. I decided to take a long shower, to just let the water wash over me.

But the shower didn't help as I had thought it might. It merely washed the salt of the ocean down my face, so that I tasted its bitterness. Immediately I recalled the warmth of Quil pressed up against my bare skin, swimming. It reminded me of his scent that stuck out so much more today than ever before. It used to just calm me, relax me. Now I was high strung just at the memory of it today.

I grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed the smell away. I tasted the water in my mouth until the lingering traces of salt ran clean. But he was still there, all around me. I couldn't help myself as what I had been holding back freed itself with a vengeance.

_I let myself picture Quil opening the shower door, and stepping in. The image of his long hair, his muscled shoulders, chest and abdomen burned into my mind. My imagination went further, as we stepped under the spray of the water to get to me. I followed the droplets of water lower and lower until a deep flush spread across my face. I could almost feel his hand brush against my cheek as he moved a wet and clinging strand of hair away from my face. I longed to reach out and touch him, and the moment I did his imagine disappeared and faded in my mind._

I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath at the wicked deliciousness of my imaginings. But now that I had, I gasped and sputtered trying to regain what I had already lost. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't just my breath, but my sanity.

After my shower the hours seemed to pass quickly in my anxiety to delay the approach of the morning. Sometime during the night, though, I fell into an exhausted sleep.

My alarm was an annoying noise in the background of my dream. It took me longer than usual to figure out what the sound meant, and when I turned it off my mind was groggy. I had about an hour to get ready for Quil to come pick me up and the anxiety hit me again- full force.

I rushed around, getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth for longer than usual (and then feeling entirely silly), and lastly fixing my hair. I had just less than ten minutes before Quil would be here, and I gathered all my stuff and brought it downstairs.

My mom was already downstairs and she hailed me with questions the minute I walked through the door. "Claire, you have your pillow, toothbrush, extra socks, hiking boots, and everything else? I don't want you to forget anything!" She had a tendency to overreact when I was gone for more than two days. It must just be some sort of mother thing.

"Yes, mom don't worry, I have everything packed." I smiled at her trying to relax the tension. I walked to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles and placed them on the counter. I nervously decided to look in the bathroom one more time, to see how I looked, before Quil came.

Just as I had smoothed out my hair, I heard Quil's knock on the door, and my mothers greeting to him. I took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom. The strange pull that I had felt just yesterday was instantly so strong that it was almost tangible. The look on his face let me know he felt it too. My body was tingling from anticipation, as I smiled and said "Morning Quil" as calm and casual as possible.

"Hey Claire, let's go put your stuff in the car." Quil beckoned with a nod towards my stuff.

"Sounds good to me," I began, "As long as you carry all the heavy stuff." I said with a smile and picked up the two water bottles. He gave me a knowing smirk and through my sleeping bag at me.

"Let's go, before we're late!" Quil said stepping out the front door, as I quickly followed, sleeping bag in hand.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Please review! I will try to have the next chapter up shortly, and we'll find out what Quil asked Jake! Thanks for reading!


End file.
